


Fever Fever!

by Moggiehog_daydreamer



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Clothing Kink, Grinding, M/M, Nightclub, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-09 05:01:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16443410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moggiehog_daydreamer/pseuds/Moggiehog_daydreamer
Summary: Rise, Yukiko and Chie are determined that Yosuke should confess his feelings to Yu so go out of their way to make Yosuke the perfect outfit and the perfect situation for them to get closer.Warning: There is a part where another guy tries to flirt with Yosuke and consent is not given. nothing more than inapporiate touching but felt like I should mention it.





	Fever Fever!

Yosuke stood in front of one of the mannequins in the shop Rise, Chie and Yukiko had brought him into. The girls had decided that today was the day that Yosuke should confess his feelings for Yu but he was secretly shitting himself. He had a crush on his best friend for the longest of time but well for a start he never wanted to admit that back then. After Yu had left, these feelings had become noticeable to Yosuke. Not seeing his partner every day at school had started to take its toll and Yosuke had ended up calling him just to hear his voice. Somehow Rise had found out about his feelings, claiming she knew it all along and had become the number one supporter of Yosuke though it wasn’t long till Chie and Yukiko also knew.

Which had led to Yosuke stood in a clothes shop with the girls all admiring different outfits. “ooooo this is so cool” Rise said holding out a jacket of some sort whilst Chie and Yukiko nodded. “I don’t think it will fit Yosuke though and we want something that will wow Narukami” Chie said deep in thought. Yosuke rolled his eyes. The girls had suggested going to a club in order to give the guys a change in place and well more excitement and adrenaline for both of them but that meant that Yosuke just had to have a new outfit to impress. “oooo Rise what about these” Yukiko said passing her some trousers that Yosuke didn’t even get chance to see. “Yes they are perfect Yukiko” Rise said clearly excited. “It could go with this” Chie said pulling something on the rail and Rise nodded approvingly. Without any choice in the matter Rise went up to the till to pay for the clothes and that sealed the deal. The girls ended up dragging him to Rise’s apartment to get ready as it wasn’t that far from the club itself.  Rise passed him the clothes with a cheeky grin on her face. Yosuke really couldn’t put up a fight against them even if he tried.

Soon enough Rise was leading them down the street towards the club and Yosuke kept looking around him. “Rise are you sure this doesn’t look well…Weird” Yosuke muttered. “Yosuke we wouldn’t put you in something awful we want Senpai to have fun too and well you have to look your best for a confession” Yosuke wasn’t quite as convinced. Chie then pointed out to a figure in the distance. “Look its Narukami” and all the butterflies that had been stirring in Yosuke’s stomach came back up again.

Yu walked over to were the girls were. Each one of them had clearly made an effort with their outfit which was expected. The one thing he didn’t expect was Yosuke to be in such an outfit. He was wearing some very tight and exposing red leather jeans with a nice white shirt that almost looked see through matched with a black leather jacket that seemed a little smaller. Yu had to bite his lips to stop the approval escaping his mouth. “You all good today” Yu said smiling at each one of them. “Senapi Senapi what do you think of Yosuke’s outfit” Rise requested excitedly. “If you’re not careful he’ll be stealing every one of you girls” Yu joked hoping it didn’t sound too weird but when he looked over at Yosuke. He had a slight blush appear on his face and Yu couldn’t help but grin. “Partner you must be joking. I don’t stand a chance against you” He smiled but hide behind the girls. “Well Narukami, We have some business to take off so look after Yosuke for us” Chie smirked pulling Yukiko and Rise with her. Yosuke could just them all giving a thumbs up and looking very proud of themselves.

 

“Looks like it’s just the two of us then” Yu said causing Yosuke to jump up. “Hahaha yeah looks like It, Sorry man I didn’t mean to steal your chance of grabbing a girl tonight” Yosuke laughed it off. If he could at least try and see how Yu would react it may at least indicate what Yu may feel towards him.  “ I don’t mind I would rather spend my time with people I care about” Yu said “ what any drinks?” Yosuke could only nod at the statement. Did that mean he was special to Yu.  Maybe even more special than the others. No. Yosuke shook his head. He couldn’t get caught up in such fantasies. He watched as Yu headed to the bar to grab their drinks. “Hey you look pretty hot” Yosuke felt someone dancing behind him but didn’t even want to turn around. The voice sounded deep and muscular. Then he felt unfamiliar stroke down his back to his ass. “Hey maybe you and me could have some fun” The person left Yosuke no choice and he was pushed into the crowd of people dancing with the suspicious man grinding up against him. “Please Yu come and save me from this weird ass situation” Yosuke begged to himself. He only wanted to impress Yu not some strangers and it felt so wrong and horrible. Yosuke could feel the tears start to form when he heard another voice. “What do you think you’re doing” Yosuke whipped his head round to see Yu grabbing the man’s arm in the air clearly looking very pissed off. “What’s it look like? I’m having a dance how dare you interrupt me” The man raised his voice but Yu didn’t even seem to care. “Well that’s my boyfriend you’re trying to dance with so I suggest you take his hands off him and leave us alone” Yu growled and the man sucked his teeth and walked away muttering to himself.

Yosuke sighed relived to see the back off the man but then realised that Yu was now very close to him. “Geez I can’t leave you alone for one minute” Yu sighed but then smiled gently at Yosuke. “Are you okay? Is there anything I can help with” Yu asked genuinely concerned. Yosuke rubbed the tears out of his eyes. “No I’m okay. Thanks for saving my ass again partner” Yosuke winked at him. Just having Yu close by was enough to calm Yosuke’s nerves. “Shall we dance then” Yu then pulled Yosuke close to him and started dancing besides him. Yosuke felt the need to join in and soon was losing himself to the music. Yosuke stuck close to Yu not wanting to be exposed in the crowd again. Then he felt Yu pull him towards him with one arm around his waist. “It’s okay I won’t let anyone else come near you” He whispered in Yosuke’s ear. Yosuke felt himself blush. Could Yu tell he was nervous? That would be so like Yu. Another reason why Yosuke found himself falling in love with his best friend. Yu’s fingers seemed to be dancing all over him at this point and Yosuke could feel every bit of it.  Yu then began to undo one of Yosuke’s buttons then another one, leaving Yosuke’s stomach exposed. Yu then delicately slipped his hand up there and began to stroke his stomach. “ I can see why everyone would be looking at you in that outfit. It really suits you” Yu whispered in a low voice. All of a sudden a women pushed passed them trying to reach her friends causing Yosuke to fall into Yu’s back. That’s when he felt it.

No he couldn’t be…

How could he even bring himself to ask such a question? He took one look at Yu who was now clearly flustered and red. Oh man that look was so hot. Yosuke couldn’t help himself. “Yu.. are you hard right now?” Well there was no going back now. Instead of responding Yu decided to instead grind up against the back of Yosuke causing him to feel every part of Yu’s now hardened member. “Would it be a problem if I was?” Yu asked staring at Yosuke lustfully. Yosuke shook his head. Unlike that guy from earlier this was Yu. Nice, Kind, reliable, hardworking Yu. Yu was special. “ I don’t mind partner. Happens to us all” Yosuke laughed pretending though he was joking about again. “But I have to ask what caused such a reaction?” Yosuke asked curiously. His heart was pounding just thinking of the answer. “Who do you think? You see this seriously hot guy showed up with a bunch of cute girls. But I didn’t even notice these girls as I was so transfixed on how handsome this guy looked. He has been driving me crazy all night. I just want to rip those clothes off him and fuck him so hard” Yu whispered licking Yosuke’s earlobe. It caused him to groan and all the blood was now rushing south as Yu continued to rub himself against Yosuke’s ass. “Partner me too” Yosuke managed to finally speak. “ I like you. This outfit was for your sake. I wanted to impress you” Yosuke turned bright red and began looking at the ground but he could still feel Yu’s glare upon him.

Everybody was too entranced with the music to notice Yu slowly rubbing up Yosuke’s shirt to reach his nipples. Yosuke hips buck as he leant into Yu moaning. “When that guy was touching you I couldn’t stand it. All I kept thinking was his mine. I wanted to punch his lights out and well that’s a first for me” Yu laughed stilling grinding against Yosuke enjoying the pleasure it was bringing them both. “When I told him you were my boyfriend I hoped it was true. I wanted you all this time” Yosuke turned his body round to face Yu and gave a small smile. “I will be your boyfriend if that’s what you’re asking.” Yosuke replied and he saw the pure innocent look of happiness on Yu’s face. Yu then reached out to touch Yosuke bulge which the jeans did a very bad job of hiding. “Looks like you got a problem there partner want me to sort it out” Yu purred in his ear and Yosuke nodded.

Yu pulled Yosuke off the dancefloor and out of the club itself. “Yu where we going” Yosuke asked as he felt himself get dragged along with the flow but Yu just grinned. Yu had lead Yosuke to some sort of grassy hill but when Yosuke looked over, he could see all the lights of the city. It looked memorising. “I love being up here. I always imagined us just sitting here together, looking out at the city, just talking. You were always special to me Yosuke” Yu grabbed Yosuke’s hands pulling him closer before kissing him. The Inside of Yu’s mouth felt warm and tingly. A feeling that Yosuke couldn’t put into words alone. He allowed his body to go with the flow as it sought out Yu’s touch. Yu undid all of Yosuke’s buttons leaving his shirt half exposed as Yu pulled off his jacket. “Your body looks so beautiful” Yu commented licking his lips as he pushed Yosuke down on the floor. “Partner” Yosuke moaned trying not to push his hips up too much. “Let me touch you Partner” Yu breathed heavily and just the use of the word was enough. “Please Yu touch me” Yosuke begged and Yu didn’t need to be told twice as he began to lick Yosuke’s nipples. First in small circles then stronger and faster, nibbling them slightly causing Yosuke to thrust into Yu with arousal. “I guess I should remove these” Yu smirked slowly unzipping the leather jeans which made Yosuke want it all the more.

Then he remembered a certain fact and grinned to himself wondering how Yu would react. “Yosuke you’re not wearing pants” Yu looked in a state of shook which was soon replaced with intense arousal. He could almost see Yu grow harder in that moment. “Well Partner I thought it would be easier without pants tonight” Yu grinned. The real reason was the fact they were so tight, underwear was just not going on but seeing Yu’s face made it worth lying about. “Fuck Yosuke that’s hot” Yu moaned then began stroking Yosuke’s member. It was clear by the speed he was going that Yu was getting hornier by the minute and surely enough would not last much longer. Yosuke decided to tease Yu by lifting his legs up exposing his ass. “Please Partner please Fuck me” Yu groaned in response as he began slowly sticking finger by finger in Yosuke’s ass. Yosuke moaned encouragingly as he felt himself getting wider as Yu inserted his finger. He watched in amusement as he saw Yu fumble around trying to remove his own jeans and boxers as quickly as possible. “Yosuke Can I” But Yosuke knew he didn’t need to hear the rest of the question. This felt so right after all. “Please Yu enter me” and that’s what Yu did. He slowly inserted his dick into Yosuke and Yosuke thrust upwards at the feel of it. He moaned loudly and Yu began thrusting more and more as he grew accustomed to it and with Yu stroking his member as well. It was all too much for Yosuke. “Partner” He whimpered feeling himself twitch as cum spread across his stomach. Yu looked at him in arousal and rubbed one finger across Yosuke’s stomach then licked the remaining cum. “Mhmmm You taste as good as you look” Yu smirked but Yosuke could tell he was close too. Soon enough he felt the warm liquid fill him inside as Yu panted louder.

They both sat on top of the hill in their post orgasm. Yu had brought some wet wipes and tissues ‘in case something like this happened’ but Yosuke couldn’t help be grateful for his preparedness. The shirt he was wearing had been ruined so Yu had lent him on of his that he was carrying around. Like seriously was there nothing that guy didn’t have. “I hope you don’t mind what happened” Yu said wrapping his arm round Yosuke. “Sorry I should have been more reserved” but Yosuke just smiled. “Don’t worry I enjoyed myself besides you’re not only my partner now but my boyfriend right” Yosuke smiled as he watched as Yu’s face lit up. “Yeah we are boyfriends now” Yu said as if to reassure himself. “Do you want to come and stay at my hotel tonight instead of going over to Rise’s” Yu asked nervously and Yosuke smiled. “Sounds perfect to me partner”

 

* * *

I have been kinda been stuck on what I what to include in my main story our life so I decided to write this whilst i try and get out of this writers block XD Hope you enjoy :)

 


End file.
